onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 426
動き出す金獅子の野望 | Romaji = Eiga Rendō Supesharu - Ugokidasu Kinjishi no Yabō | Airdate = November 15, 2009 | English = A Special Presentation Related to the Movie! A Gold Lion's Ambition on the Move! | Airdate_Funi = November 14, 2009 (Simulcast) December 15, 2015 (DVD) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Strong World Prologue | eyecatcher = Luffy - Franky | rating = 11.9 | rank = 2 | filler = true }} "Movie-connected Special - The Gold Lion's Ambition Moves Forward" is the 426th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji arrive on an island called Little East Blue, a smaller version of the East Blue, which is where they met each other. Long Summary Twenty years ago, a prisoner named The Golden Lion Shiki escapes from Impel Down by cutting off his own legs. When Magellan and some guards went to his cage, they were shocked that he had cut off his legs. Going forward in time a large submarine with lots of people inside is seen. A worker announces Shiki has called, with the people appearing shocked. Corto calls Shiki back and talks to him. At the same time, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were fishing and could not catch anything. Sanji told them that they shouldn't have had a banquet before arriving at the next island. Suddenly, Brook's fishing rod started to shake. At that same time, Franky noticed a large beetle coming at the Thousand Sunny. As Brook caught the fish, the large beetle went right past them. The large beetle then came back and ate the large fish. Then a girl named Yoko looked at the pirate ship (Thousand Sunny). She told Boss, the large beetle's name, to kill the Straw Hat Pirates. Boss then headed towards the ship, and Franky attacks it. However, his attack did not work. Luffy then went to the top of the sail and battled Boss. Suddenly, Boss inhaled and exhaled fire, very similar to Franky's fresh fire attack. Luffy, who was fine, rides Boss. Boss went down to the lawn deck and picked up Usopp. Zoro and Sanji grabbed Boss's legs and headed to an unknown island, where Yoko was. Boss got his nose stuck on the cliff, while the East Blue team (except Nami) went on ground. Then, Yoko bit Luffy until Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp came up and people came out of the entrance of the cave. Yoko told them that they are pirates, and the people bowed before them, until an old man came out, saying they are the Straw Hat Pirates. The people were surprised, showing them into a maze-like cave. As they went to the back of the island, they found a town. The buildings were all based upon the buildings in East Blue and the islanders told them that everyone living there was from the East Blue. The name of the island was then revealed to be Kansorn Island, also known as Little East Blue. The giant windmill reminded Luffy of the one in Foosha Village; the training hall was for people who came from Zoro's hometown, Shimotsuki Village; Baratie where Sanji was raised; and the most famous girl in town, Luigia, lives in a mansion that reminds Usopp of Kaya. Back in the Sunny, Chopper worried about the team. Nami predicted that they will call them soon. Robin and Franky thinks if Boss joins the crew, they'll have to get a insect cage. Just after that, Usopp called Nami. Usopp told Nami to come to the back of the island, because the people wanted her to come. He hangs up and Nami goes on Shiro Mokuba I to go to the island. After a while, Corto and his brother, with some men, are going to Kansorn Island to capture Boss because it escaped from Shiki. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *After Luffy detects Boss' attack, Sanji speaks in Zoro's (Kazuya Nakai) voice. *Strangely, the fish that Brook had caught was a Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna. *This is the first episode of the Little East Blue Arc. *This is the first episode to use Kaze o Sagashite as the opening. *In one of the beginning scenes, Nami's tattoo is on her right arm instead of her left. *This episode features no opening narration. *The "next time" segment for this episode as well as the rest of the Little East Blue Arc episodes is very brief, and plays out on "Mr Children" by Fanfare. Arc Navigation Site Navigation ca:Episodi 426 ru:Эпизод 426